Karif Yasin
Karif Yasin is a member of the Palestinian Liberation Front. Biography Pre-Series Before the series, Yasin's cell of the PLF was routinely pursued by Mossad, and by Liat Tuvia and her partner Malachi Ben-Gidon in particular. The organization lost an unknown number of members up to November 2010, to the point that Yasin, Ramzi Ashor and their leader, Abasi Al-Masri, are the only three left. Shortly before a conference in November 2010 that would see Mossad director Eli David leave Israel for the first time in over a decade, the PLF were contacted by former NCIS agent Riley McCallister and provided classified information on the time and location of the conference. McCallister hoped to see NCIS Director Leon Vance embarrassed by the unexpected arrival and success of the PLF. As a result of McCallister's data, the three remaining PLF members prepared to enter America. Yasin would serve as the explosives expert on the team. NCIS Season 8 As part of their plot to assassinate David, Yasin and his PLF compatriots hire a trio of American smugglers, Captain Caleb Burnett, his brother and an unidentified third man, to bring them to America from Cuba. When a Coast Guard cutter intercepted the smugglers' vessel, the PLF quickly murdered the smugglers, fired shots at the cutter in order to create a diversion, and went overboard in crates, later swimming the remaining three miles to Florida. After making landfall, Yasin and the others made their way up the East Coast of the United States to Fort A.P. Hill, an Army base near Bowling Green, Virginia, and hijacked a military truck carrying a variety of armaments. Using a stolen car, the three traveled to Washington, D.C. and began to carry out their plan to assassinate Director David. As part of the routine the three established during their operation, Yasin and Ashor attempted to discreetly follow David and his American security detail through the streets of the capital. However, they were unaware that a joint Mossad-NCIS operation, including Tuvia, Ben-Gidon and NCIS Special Agents DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva David (the daughter of the Mossad director) were on overwatch. Ashor attempted to shoot Director David, but was intercepted and shot by Tuvia at the last minute. At the same time, Yasin attempted to sneak up on the director and his guard, but was similarly stopped by Ziva, who pushed him against a brick wall and demanded information. Yasin was taken to NCIS headquarters and interrogated by Special Agent Gibbs, but he initially refused to reveal the location of Al-Masri, the sole PLF operative who remained alive and free. He arrogantly claimed that David would soon lay dead in the street and that Al-Masri would stand over him, but through subtle manipulation, Gibbs managed to coerce out of Yasin that his leader was planning a final assassination attempt at the hotel where the conference was being held. It is unknown what became of Yasin after the incident. It is possible that he was incarcerated in the United States, or that he was handed over to Israeli authorities. By the end of the affair, however, he was the sole surviving PLF member. Riley McCallister, the man who had fed information to the PLF, was ultimately killed in self-defense by NCIS Director Vance. Victims * Eli David - Yasin and the PLF attempted to assassinate David. * Caleb Burnett - Yasin and the PLF killed Captain Burnett as a diversion after they were caught being smuggled into the United States. ** Burnett - Also killed as a diversion. ** Unidentified Smuggler (Enemies Foreign) - Also killed as a diversion. * U.S. Army Driver(s) - Yasin and the PLF hijacked a U.S. Army truck carrying weapons necessary for the assassination attempt. It is unknown if the driver(s) were injured or killed during this attack. * Civilian(s) - Yasin and the PLF hijacked a civilian car as part of their plan. It is unknown if the driver and any passengers s/he may have had were injured or killed during this attack. Category:Palestinians Category:Recurring Characters Category:Terrorists